


So This Is Love

by SatanicAngel94



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicAngel94/pseuds/SatanicAngel94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well this idea hit me for a series of one-shots centred around Carrie and Quinn. They are in no particular order.</p><p>Pairing: Carrie/Quinn</p><p>Rating: K-T</p><p>Warnings: Umm, might be a little bit of swearing and spoilers throughout the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

2 ½ years since they met.

1 ½ years since their first kiss.

5 months since they moved in together.

No amount of time could have prepared him for that moment, the moment that changed everything.

" _Marry Me."_

_This wasn't exactly how he'd planned to ask her. He was going to wait a few more days and ask her at the annual Langley Christmas party. But here they were, curled up on the sofa in their new apartment, watching 'Silent Witness'._

" _What?!" She had responded, a shocked expression adorning her face._

_He took a deep breath, reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring that he'd been carrying around for over a week, so that she wouldn't find it._

" _Carrie Mathison, will you marry me?"_

_Peter Quinn was almost shaking with nerves at this point. In all his life, he couldn't think of a time where he'd been anywhere close to as nervous as he was feeling now. Then again, he'd never asked the love of his life to marry him before._

_Carrie sat there in a state of shock, staring at him like he'd grown an extra head or something. Suddenly a huge smile appeared on her face and her eyes shone._

" _Yes." She whispered and pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips._


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except those annoying muses that come and go when they bloody well please.**

"You do not tell the DIRECTOR of the FBI that his agents are dumber than Barbie!" Carrie screamed, "Nor do you tell him that he can SHOVE his jurisdiction up his ASS!"

"Actually I said his agents make Barbie look like a rocket scientist." Quinn responded with his trademark smirk.

"I don't give a shit how you phrased it, you pull another stunt like that again and I will RIP your balls off!" Carrie took a deep breath, "Relations between the FBI and the CIA are already strained enough without you adding fuel to the god-damn fucking fire!"

Carrie turned from the window that overlooked the headquarters to look at Quinn who was currently sporting a large grin.

"Why the fuck are you smiling?" She breathed, exhausted from tearing Quinn a new one.

"You look so fucking sexy when you are angry." Quinn responded, his eyes wandering down her body.

"You are such a pig!" She ran a hand over her face, exasperated at him and his cocky attitude.

"I can't believe you, you are such an..."She was cut off by Quinn placing his hands on her hips and kissing her firmly on the lips.

Carrie hesitated for a second before pushing him off her, her eyes scanning his face before gripping his shirt and slamming her lips back onto his.

They stayed like this, violently kissing each other against the window off her office, for a few minuets until they heard a cough come from the doorway. They broke apart and simultaneously looked over to the doorway to see Saul stood there.

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

**Hope you enjoyed it. R &R.**

**PEACE**

**Beth**


	3. 3

**First Christmas**

Carrie looked around the living room of her apartment. She had never been that bothered about Christmas but her boyfriend was like a little kid when it came to Christmas and had been looking forward to spending their first Christmas together as a couple. She even swore she heard him singing Christmas songs in the shower.

Carrie took in the sight in front of her. There was a Christmas tree in the corner nearest the back doors, covered in twinkling lights and tinsel, an angel was balancing on top of the tree. There was tinsel stuck over the doorways with some form of sellotape. Overall it was absolutely beautiful.

"What do you think?" Quinn asked from the doorway to the kitchen.

Carrie walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's perfect." She whispered against his lips.

Quinn smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Merry Christmas angel."


	4. 4

**AN: SO SORRY! I actually wrote this chapter whilst at said hotel in Majorca, July 2013. I just realised that I had yet to type and post. I do apologize for the wait. Hope you all enjoy.**

**First Holiday (Vacation)**

Carrie couldn't actually believe how lucky she was right now. She was currently in Majorca, lounging by the pool of a four star hotel with her boyfriend.

God it felt so weird to be calling Peter Quinn her boyfriend yet it was true, they had been romantically involved for roughly 7 ½ months now.

It had been him who'd suggested going on vacation and had been more than happy to let Carrie decide on a destination, which is how they had ended up at the Santa Ponsa park hotel.

Carrie glanced at Quinn, envious of his ability to tan whilst she had already got mild sunburn.

"Why are you staring at me?" Quinn asked from the sun-lounger beside her, his eyes never opening.

"It's so fucking unfair, I look like a goddamn lobster yet you can easily get the perfect fucking tan!" Carrie whined.

"You do not." Quinn glanced over, "But you'd be a beautiful lobster."

Carrie grasped his hand and smiled, "I love you." She whispered without realising it.

Quinn squeezed her hand and smiled, "I love you too."

Carrie's smile got even bigger.

"Last one into the pool pays for lunch!" Carrie joked, letting go of his hand and running down to the pool, followed quickly by Quinn who was laughing at his girlfriend's childish behaviour, glad she was happy, and at the fact that he would be paying for lunch anyhow.

**AN: Hope you loved it. Free virtual cookies for all who review!**


	5. 5

**AN: I cannot believe it has taken my muse almost 2 years (3?) to get another Homeland one-shot up but I wasn't feeling well and it kind of inspired this. NO I AM NOT PREGNANT, Just unwell.**

**Morning Sickness**

Carrie was going to bloody kill that man. She had never felt as bad as she felt now, curled up on the bathroom floor in her PJ's, puking her guts up for what seemed like the millionth time since they found out about the pregnancy. It was all _his_ fault! She had to go through nine months of hell, so he could suck it up and take the fucking blame.

She took another sip of water out of the glass the resided on the edge of the bath and laid her head back onto the floor as another wave of dizziness and nausea overcame her.

"This is fucking ridiculous!" She mumbled to herself, tearfully.

She had noticed that she tended to become a lot more emotional now, thanks to her fucking hormones, than she had ever been in her life, even with the bi-polar disorder.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Peter Quinn asked sleepily, he stood in the bathroom doorway, feeling quite guilty that she was going through this and there was nothing he could really do to help.

Carrie shook her head and motioned for him to come over to her. He sat down on the floor beside her and began stroking her hair. She sat herself up and curled into his side, accepting the affection from her husband.

"I hate you, you know that right." She muttered as she cuddled herself even closer, craving some form of distraction from what she was feeling.

Quinn chuckled and pressed a kiss onto her head.

"I know."

They both hoped that the morning sickness would eventually ease up, for both of their sakes.

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I swear these past couple of years have been so busy but I will** **_try_ ** **to get something written before I head back to university. Any prompts? Love you guys!**


End file.
